


Five Impossible Things Rodney McKay Did Before Breakfast [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Episode Related, Episode: s01e10-e11 The Storm/The Eye, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rescue, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hates that this is the day he’s going to disappoint everyone, and it’s little consolation he probably won’t be around to deal with the fall-out.</p>
<p>(Or the one where Rodney tricks Sheppard into leaving him while he reconfigures the shield when Grounding Station #3 is going to blow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Impossible Things Rodney McKay Did Before Breakfast [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Impossible Things Rodney McKay Did Before Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176494) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



> Cover art by Mific!

Length: 00:26:54

File size: 24.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FiveImpossibleThingsRodneyMcKayDidBeforeBreakfast.mp3)


End file.
